


Beautiful You

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nux Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable tries to get Nux to see himself as she sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful You

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kink meme prompt "[War boy(s)/Any] Praise kink, in front of a mirror, The behind the scenes make it sound like the war boys hate their bodies. They'll decorate themselves with scars and apply their paint in their own individual fashion, but they know they're not full-lives and it irritates them. Their lumps are a sign that they're broken and they want to be fixed. IDK, basically,someone helping them see themselves as something worth looking at and admiring."

“You’re so shiny and chrome,” Nux whispered to her.

Capable had stopped being uncomfortable with compliments on her looks. It helped that Nux said it with such reverence, like he wanted to worship her, not lock her away in a vault so no one else could see her. She liked the way Nux looked at her, too, and the way his body reacted to the sight of her body unclothed. For all that Joe had wanted to own her because of her beauty, he’d had no desire for her unless he’d had her painted up like a War Boy.

“Thanks,” she whispered back. “You’re very shiny and chrome too.”

“I’m not,” Nux said. “But you’re real nice to say so.”

Capable drew back so she could look at him. “I’m not just saying it to be nice, Nux. You are beautiful.”

He shook his head. “I’m just a War Boy at the end of his half life. Can’t be beautiful.”

Capable pulled away from him completely and climbed out of bed. She held her hand out to him. “Come with me.”

Nux rose and quickly buttoned up his pants. “Where are we going?”

“Not far.”

Joe had stocked the vault with a mirror nearly the size of a door. Capable and the others kept it in a corner these days, half hidden by stacks of books. She cleared the books aside now and pointed out Nux’s reflection to him. “Look how beautiful you are.”

Nux admired the mirror itself. “Look at the size of it! Could’ve done my own V8 if we had one like this in the barracks. We only have little pieces.”

Capable didn’t like that the War Boys cut themselves up the way they did. She and her sisters had considered telling them to stop it, but they’d concluded that the boys had the right to do what they wanted with their own bodies, and the Dag even thought it might be a kind of art for them. She resolved to talk to the others about giving the mirror to the boys.

“Look at you, Nux,” she ordered.

He looked reluctantly and made a displeased face at himself.

“Look at your eyes. They’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Lots of people have blue eyes,” he said. “Slit’s eyes are blue too.”

“Not like yours. I’ve never seen eyes like yours before. I want to stare into them forever.”

“They’re alright,” Nux grudgingly conceded.

“And your lips are such a pretty color. People paint their lips to get them that color.”

Nux scowled at that. “Slit liked to say I had breeder’s lips.”

“He probably didn’t know other words to compliment you.”

“Wasn’t meant as a compliment.”

Capable decided to skirt the issue. Slit was a difficult subject, one she was still figuring out. Nux swore nobody liked Slit, but he sounded like he missed him and she thought Slit had probably been his best friend. She stroked his back. He was always slouching. “Stand up straight,” she said.

He straightened his spine and squared his shoulders. The effect was incredible.

“Look at the size of you,” she said. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m tall,” he agreed. “Taller than Slit.”

She smiled. Progress at last. She moved behind him so he could have an unobscured view of himself as she undid the fastenings of his pants. He was still half hard from earlier and he quickly grew in her hands.

“Your cock’s so long and straight and perfect,” she told him. “Joe’s was covered in ugly sores.”

“Is mine bigger than his?”

Capable chuckled and kissed his shoulder. “Yes,” she assured him. She began sliding her hand back and forth along the length of his cock. She looked at their reflection in the mirror, enjoying the sight. 

“Maybe I’m not so rusty looking after all,” Nux said. “But I’d still rather look at you, Capable.” 

“Just look at yourself, just this once. As a favor for me, please.” 

“You have little hands,” he observed, as if he’d never noticed before that her hands were half the size of his. “Even if you used both, you couldn’t hold my whole cock.”

Capable wrapped her other hand around the base of his cock. He was right. Even with both her hands curled around it, the head and a couple inches remained uncovered. She moved her hands up and down as much she could. It couldn’t be as pleasurable this way, with only short strokes, but Nux seemed to like it. Maybe he enjoyed the sight more than the feeling. 

“I could watch myself fuck you,” he said, sounding excited by the realization. “Yeah. Can we do that, Capable?”

Capable liked the suggestion. She wanted to see what they looked like together too. She considered how they could both get a clear view. “Yes,” she said. “You’ll have to be behind me so we can both watch.” 

She lowered herself onto her hands and knees, and Nux knelt behind her. They’d never done it in this position before; Capable preferred to look at him while they made love. She met his gaze in the mirror and smiled. 

He smiled back, then he glanced down to guide himself into her cunt. Capable gasped. It felt different. He was almost too deep inside her. She felt him touch something that had never been touched before. It caused an odd sensation, neither pain nor pleasure, just odd. 

“I need you to hold back a little, not so deep, okay?”

His reflection nodded at her, looking worried. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t know and neither did I.” She would have given him a reassuring kiss if they’d been in one of their usual positions. He was holding her hips and it occurred to Capable how easily he could be touching her elsewhere instead. “You could rub that spot I showed you.”

Immediately he reached under her and began rubbing her clit. Between that and his slow, almost too-careful thrusts, Capable was soon panting and sweating and rocking back against him. It wasn’t until now, watching herself in the mirror, that Capable realized how much panting and sweating she did during sex. 

“You’re so shiny, you make me look shiny too being part of you like this,” Nux said.

“We’re beautiful together,” she told him, when the orgasm had passed and she could speak again. Usually he came with her. He must be holding back too much to reach orgasm himself. 

“Here, let me turn over.” She crawled away and laid on her back. “You can ‘drive’ me as fast as you want now, my sweet.” 

He took the invitation eagerly, sliding back inside her and thrusting hard and fast. Capable stroked the engine scarification on his chest, tracing the pattern. She pressed kisses to Larry and Barry, remembering the exact moment Nux became a unique person to her rather than an anonymous War Boy who’d sparked pity. A boy who drew smiles on his tumors and gave them names couldn’t be all bad, no matter the lies Joe had put in his head. 

Nux had started chanting her name. He was close to orgasm. “I love you,” Capable told him, knowing it would send him over the edge more quickly than anything else she could do. 

They were still lying in front of the mirror, Capable tightly embracing a sleepy Nux, when Toast walked into the vault and gave an exasperated sigh. 

“Middle of the day, middle of the vault,” she grumbled. 

Capable refused to be embarrassed. 

“That boy’s ass and legs are the whitest things I’ve ever see,” Toast said. “Whiter than that paint he used to put on himself.” 

Capable prodded Nux into getting off of her. He pulled up his pants and tucked away his cock without having to be told. She rose and slid her arm around him, giving Toast a meaningful look. “Yes, but he’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

Toast, bless her, understood what Capable needed. “He is,” she said quietly, before disappearing into her room. 

“See?” she said to Nux. “Even Toast agrees. You are _beautiful_.”

“Hmm,” Nux said, clearing disagreeing, but not wanting to argue. “Going to come see the engine I finished for my new car?”

“Of course,” Capable replied. “But I should put on some clothes first and I need a bath. I’ll meet you there, okay?”

“Okay.” He kissed her cheek and left to go work on the car he was building entirely from salvaged scraps. 

Capable looked at herself in the mirror, clasping her hands over her still-flat belly. She felt beautiful. She’d always been told that she looked beautiful, but what it brought her had made her feel the furthest thing from beautiful. Not anymore. She was beautiful, and Nux was beautiful, and their baby was going to be beautiful.


End file.
